


Outside Aid

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [277]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drunkenness (not Stiles or Derek), House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/31/19: “swing, change, self”





	Outside Aid

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/31/19: “swing, change, self”

“Where ya been hidin’ ya schweet self,” a woman slurred in Stiles’s face. He rotated her to the right, to hit on another stranger.

The party was in full swing.

“They’re my sister’s friends,” Derek apologized once they’d changed location, locked in his bedroom.

“If we lived together at least we’d know everybody at our parties.”

Stiles knew it was a Big Step but Derek felt like The One. Derek had even said the l-word already.

“Hurr’ up in there! Gotta pee!” somebody shouted outside the door.

“Oh god,” Derek groaned, while Stiles secretly appreciated any assistance for his cause.


End file.
